Wii Aren't Everyone
by xPhoenix0Returnx
Summary: [Oneshot] Echizen Ryoma and wii itis do not mix. Golden Pair if you use a microscope.


**Author's Notes: **Hi! I finally came up with a new idea and it came from video games! Hope you like it.

**Summary: **-One-shot- Echizen Ryoma and wii itis do not mix. Golden Pair if you use a microscope.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Echizen Ryoma or any character in Prince of Tennis. I don't the wii either, it belongs to Nintendo…heck, I don't even own a wii.

**Time Frame: **It starts on December 24th – Ryoma's birthday. Not sure of the actual matches and stuff though.

**Wii Aren't Everyone**

It all began on Christmas Eve evening when _it _happened. It was also the freshman regular's birthday. _It_ happened because of this day…not that anyone knew that Echizen Ryoma's new form of entertainment would cause further…injuries. And harm…

"It's time for the presents, Ryoma!" Echizen Rinko, Ryoma's mother, called out.

"Hai, Okaa-san." **(1) **he would answer. Turning around, "Ah, we should go now…" he said half-grinning up at his upperclassman and friends.

They all nod in turn and follow him out the door of his room and down the stairs toward the living room where all of his relatives were happily chatting with his parents. All of them turn from the conversation to see who was coming into the room.

Ryoma's senior aunt smiled at him and motioned toward the growing mass of presents close to the fireplace, "Presents, Ryoma-kun." **(2)**

She received a nod and a cheerful exclamation from Kikumaru Eiji and Momoshiro Takeshi of the Seigaku regulars. Others would grin as they watched him sit down next to the pile and began to happily rip open the presents and thank the giver.

- - -

The former Samurai Nanjirou, great tennis pro player of the past was giddily jumping around as Ryoma reached his last present – the one his parents hand given. "Ooohhh! He's down to the last on! He's down to the last on!" Then he…giggled.

Several of the regulars' sweatdropped and several of the relatives would laugh at the man's antics then turn back to the birthday boy.

Rip. Rip. Tear. Gasp.

"Uwahh! Ochibi's got the wii! I've always wanted that!" Kikumaru's voice would wail out.

"No way! Echizen's got the wii?" Momo would exclaim in awe.

Smiling, Fuji Syusuke would turn to Tezuka Kunimitsu, the captain of their team, "Aren't you happy for Echizen, Tezuka?"

The stoic captain would just nod, "as long as it doesn't affect his tennis." his voice was emotionless but the small smile on his face expressed more than his words did.

"Hmm." Fuji would mysteriously say.

"Thank you, Okaa-san!" Ryoma recited, his voice failing to hide his delight.

"Ehh?" Nanjirou would cry out. "What about your dear father?"

Ignore. "I'm going to go set this up in my room." The hazel eyed boy glanced up at his mother and grinned, "Thanks again." He'd turn to his friends and say, "Want to play?" He would ask, his infamous smirk was once again on his face.

Various variations of "yes" and "okay!" rang out around the room as the raced up the stairs into the little one's room leaving behind a bellowing father.

"RYOMA! I'M STILL WAITING FOR A THANK YOU!"

- - -

_Two weeks later. _

A baggy eyed teen dragged himself to tennis practice the first morning back to school after the long winter break.

Of course, the midnight haired boy was late. Not by much but enough to earn him laps from his captain. Everyone else, however, was already there but easily noticed his entrance from the club house.

His slender hands were rubbing his eyes, and a loud yawn would escape from his mouth every once in a while.

"Echizen, you're late! 10 laps." Tezuka demanded before he saw the face of the boy.

Everyone would watch as the youngest regular gave a small and barely noticeable nod before beginning to jog around the courts.

Tezuka's sharp eyes would scan the courts, seeing everyone's attention focused on Echizen wasn't on his mind but before he could order laps a voice stopped him.

"Tezuka. Don't you think Echizen seems…different today?" Fuji's soft but firm voice would say, not seemingly ask as though he already knew the answer.

Eyebrows frowned and dark brown eyes would search for Echizen before looking the boy up and down. "ECHIZEN!"

The teen stopped and looked over at his captain; he didn't say anything but Tezuka knew he was listening.

Motioning with his arms, Echizen ran up to his two upperclassman and looked up expectantly.

Taking over for Tezuka, Fuji easily explained with a short glimpse at Tezuka. "Have you been…eating and sleeping properly, Echizen?"

The hazel eyed teen would shrug and stifle a yawn.

Aqua eyes appeared as Fuji turned his fleeting gaze to Tezuka. "I see…why don't you wash up and then come back to practice? You seem a bit tired.

A nod and the teen was off running again.

Swiveling to face Tezuka, Fuji quietly questioned Tezuka, "What do you think? Should we wait and see what happens? I don't think we'll get a straight answer…" Eyes closed.

"Fuji! Tezuka!" Kikumaru cried out, "What's up with the little one?"

Behind the red head were Inui, Oishi, Momo, Kaidou, and Kawamura. All of them wore eyes of concern. Kawamura was wringing his hands with anxiety and Oishi just looked like he was about to wet his pants. **(3)**

"Ah everyone." Fuji would greet, his mask back on, "I wonder…we'll just have to wait…" and he turned suddenly.

Frown. "Hmm…I'm going to get a drink." The ever smiling teen said rather abruptly.

Several confused nods would answer him as he started walking over toward the water fountains. However, when they turned around, the curious teen would change from a slow and relaxed walk to a fast paced jog.

"Ahh! I wonder what Fuji's up to!" Kikumaru Eiji blurted out impatiently.

Blinking, Momo and Kaidou would turn to their upperclassman in puzzlement.

"What do you mean, Eiji-senpai?" **(4)** Momo urged.

Kikumaru whirled around and began to explain while Kawamura would try to calm Oishi down.

Inui walked over to Tezuka, "What do you think Fuji's up to?" He received no answer but the scientist doesn't give up, "Where do you think Echizen is? I don't see him running his laps…?"

Eyes wide with realization, the two senior regulars began to walk toward the water fountains as well.

The others took notice of their departure and, with a quick glance at each other; they raced off after the two bespectacled regulars.

- - -

Fuji stopped when he saw what the thump would mean. "Echizen?"

Tezuka and Inui soon raced up to Fuji, and in unison demanded, "Fuji? Where's Echi – "Tezuka and Inui stopped in mid sentence when they saw Echizen lying on the ground, his arms wrapped around him and shaking slightly. His eyes were closed but his face was far from peaceful.

Uneven and hard footsteps interrupted the silence but when they stopped, the silence resumed.

Quickly regaining calmness, Tezuka ordered someone to call Echizen's parents, then a regular to either pick him up or call an ambulance. Soon, everyone was moving and helping out in every way they could.

For the sake of the youngest regular.

- - -

"Oishi! You're going to make a hole if you keep that up!" a bouncy but worried Kikumaru would howl at his doubles partner.

The egg-headed teen turned, his face was pale with apprehension. "A-ah, right. Sorry, Eiji." He quickly walked over to the chairs in the white, soundless waiting room. A soft sigh would silently escape.

Poking him, Kikumaru tried hastily to reassure that nothing was wrong with "their little one".

Across from the two, Tezuka and Fuji were silent until Fuji spoke up. "What do you think is up with him?"

Instead of replying, Tezuka turned his intense gaze towards the door as it beeped slightly and the doors slowly opened and a nurse clad in all white walked out, her face relieved and her hands clutching a clipboard. "We have the results of Echizen Ryoma's test?"

All eight regulars and Echizen's parents and his cousin, Nanako jumped to their feet and rushed by the small nurse.

"What's up with Echizen?"

"Nya, how's the little one?"

"Is anything wrong with Ryoma?"

Everyone would try to pry from the nurse.

A cough interrupted the regulars from any more askance, "How is he?" Tezuka questioned, taking control of the silence.

Heads turned to the nurse in anticipation.

"Echizen-kun has no large injury but has intensive pain and is now taking the consequences of lack of sleep. He is now diagnosed for…" she paused, "wii itis."

Nearly everyone banged their head against the closest object. They had worried and worried - and it was all because Echizen had played too much wii!

Fuji turned to the nurse, "Is there anything Echizen needs to take or any treatment plan for him that he might or might not need to take?"

Everyone stopped whatever they were doing to turn to the nurse. Each of them were seemingly curious about the wellbeing of the youngest regular or maybe they were wondering if they _were_ worrying about something.

"Well. Echizen-kun will need to take two ibuprofens and take a week off the wii. He should also get more hours of sleep to become more fit again. And, from intensive playing, he is a bit sore so make sure he doesn't sit too long or do anything physical for too long." She handed Echizen's mother a small, paper-clipped stack of paper. "Here are some of the information and the bills you'll need to pay." She nodded, and walked off.

The doors slowly opened again and out Echizen strolled. Again, his hands were rubbing his eyes, "Cheers." his bored voice would say and he once again tried to restrain a yawn.

Almost all the people there rushed up to him to lecture him on the importance of tennis and not video games.

"Ehh? But the wii manual said that the wii was for everyone."

Grinning, all eight of the regulars exchanged a meaningful look. "Wii aren't everyone though, Echizen."

Instead of replying, Echizen just stared at his upperclassman and gave a small smirk. "I didn't know senpai-taichi **(4) **knew how to joke."

-Fin-

Total Words: 1,884

Total Pages (Mangle, size 10): 5.

Date Started: Wednesday, July 4th, 2007.

Date Completed: Thursday, July 5th, 2007.

Date Posted: Friday, June 6th, 2007.

- - -

Footnotes –

**(1) - **_Hai _and _Okaa-san_ are Japanese for "Yes" and "Mother" or "Mom". It didn't seem right for Ryoma to say "Yes, Mother" so I put it in Japanese since it seemed more…Ryoma-like.

**(2) **- I'm not sure what Ryoma's aunt would call him. I'll just go with "Ryoma-kun" for now.

**(3)** - Extremely sorry about this to all especially the Oishi fans out there.

**(4) - **_Senpai-taichi_ would mean "All the upperclassman" and Ryoma's just being…Ryoma.

**Author's Notes: **Yes, cheesy. Yes, not very funny. Yes, more suspense than humor. It was originally intended to be humor and suspense. Or maybe action, it's the best I can do though. Suggestions, comments, and criticism are welcome. Typos and mistakes, please tell me.

Review please.


End file.
